Amin mela lle
by Isabel Arendil Jade
Summary: Pointless & plotless little drabbles about Arwen&Aragorn. Its going to be random, i can almost promise that. There will be many friendships and even some Eowyn&Faramir love. This is my first time writing LOTR. (: enjoy. T just in case? I suck at summaries.


**Chapter one of my pointless & plotless little drabbles. This is my first time writing LOTR. Arwen&Aragorn are like the best couple ever3 (im 99% sure that you cant see the heart). anyways. Enjoy~**

Morning Love

Arwen woke up curled into Aragorn's side. He had his arm draped lazily around her. She smiled as she watched him in peaceful sleep. Today was a big day; it had been about 3 weeks since Aragorn had seen Legolas. They were like the best of friends. Legolas had been staying in Minas Tirith since Aragorn became king but he went back to Mirkwood to visit his kin.

Arwen slowly slid out of Aragorn's grip as to not disturb him. She slowly walked over to the window that overlooked a small part of Minas Tirith. It seemed to be about Mid-morning and today Aragorn had no kingly duties to attend to. She turned around and saw that he was still sleeping. Arwen quietly walked to the door and opened it. She assumed that captain Faramir of Gondor (& steward of the king) would be checking up on everything going on throughout the kingdom.

Arwen immediately went to find him. As she presumed his was standing out looking over the wall. "Good morning Faramir" Arwen said in a cheery voice. "Morning my Lady" Faramir said with equal enthusiasm. Arwen looked to him "You didn't bow this morning. I see you are learning my friend that we are equals and I will not allow you to bow to me unless in front of nobles of the court" She said with a smile. "Yes, I am learning" He said with a grin. Faramir had thought that the Lady Arwen of Rivendell wouldn't be so kind. He could now easily see why Aragorn was so deeply in love with her. She was kind and caring and equal. She was also brave, smart & strong. He looked up to her. "What are you thinking about?" She asked him smiling noticing his discomfort as she asked. "Ohh nothing my Lady" He tried to lie. Arwen saw right through it but she let it slide. Faramir knew that she knew he wasn't telling what was on his mind. He gave her a thankful smile and then asked "So, what brings you out here?" "Right, I was wondering if you had any word of Sir Legolas of Mirkwood?" She questioned. "I have, in fact he said that he shall return in 2 days time, later then we expected. He noticed her change in demeanor. "Is there a problem?" he asked. "No Faramir. I just think Aragorn was expecting him" Arwen said giving a small sad smile for her husband. "You know, you are his other closest and most trustworthy friend" Arwen said with a beam, Faramir laughed and said "& He is the same, my closest friend". "I shall be off, thank you Faramir," She said with a smile and a wave as she scurried off. "Until later my Lady" Faramir stated with a wave.

When Arwen returned to her room she saw Aragorn was still snuggled into the blankets. Arwen went and crawled in next to him cuddling into his chest. Aragorn slowly blinked and looked to her. Arwen was staring up at him, with a smile on her face. She looked like a child. "You are truly adorable" He said to her with a loving look. "You are as well, especially when you sleep" She beamed. He laughed and pulled her closer to him. Right when she was about to speak he cut her off with a kiss. It was breathtaking and absolutely full of love. "Amin mela lle meleth" Aragorn murmured nuzzling her cheek. "Amin mela lle Estel" Aren said kissing him. They snuggled some more and drifted back to sleep.

~Around Lunch Time~

"Meleth" Aragorn called. "Yes Estel" Arwen stated while she finished getting dressed. She was wearing a long silky purple dress, it had several thin layers of fabric considering it was spring. "Do you by any chance know what time Legolas will be returning?" He asked from the other side of the room. "Estel" She said walking to him. "I forgot to tell you earlier. Legolas isn't returning for another 2 days time." Arwen watched his face fall slightly. "He sent word that he was enjoying time with his kin and that he would return some days later, 2 to be more specific." She said smiling. "Alright. What do we do today then" He asked. "Estel, it is okay to feel sad" She said cupping his face in her hands. "I may be sad but now I have all day with you" He said as he picked her up and walked her over to the bed. "Estel, that was so unexpected" She laughed. Aragorn began to tickle her sides which caused the cutest little giggles to erupt from her mouth. "Estel, I beg of you to stop" She said with giggles in between. "Alright" Aragorn mused kissing her forehead and helping her up. "Shall we go get food and then perhaps go on a ride with Faramir and Eowyn?" Arwen chirped. "Sure meleth. Lets go eat." Aragorn said grabbing her hand.

**Please Review?(:**


End file.
